Tim Zalious
"Sorry guys, no next time" - Him on his death bed. He is one of the three great pirate lords, being profiecient in a lot of killing techniques. He is the husband of Mella-belle and father to Chris and Alison Zalious. ''Personality'' He is a very hyper active person as a pirate, but after a while, he gets very serious. Most people would call his behavior childish and would also call him naive. Once he dies and comes back, he is dead serious all the time. ''Becoming a pirate Arc'' He starts out as a pirate Captain under the Alias "Robert Zalious", but tells everyone who he is, since he hates lying to them. He then becomes the first mate aboard the Emerald Behemoth. At this time he only has his swordsmanship. ''Unending Corruption Arc'' Both Everest and him both agree that the World has become corrupt and they come up with a plan to end all corruption, starting with President Norman of the United States government. He gains his force manipulation and also gets the Marine Captain, Grand, to join the cause. They wind up taking the Marine HQ and also kill Norman in the process. ''The Everstar Treasure Arc'' The four Captains start a hunt for the great Everstar treasure. They start with the three Everstar islands, where several Marine Admirals are. He kills two of them while Everest takes out the Grand Admiral. When they do find the treasure, Everest takes the Everstar, which is a large, golden axe with unlimited power in it. ''Going with the original plan Arc'' After he leaves the team for a while, he has an adopted son and is also one of the great pirate lords. During this time, him, Everest, and Jackal go after Norman II, which is the new President of the USA. At the HQ, he is almost killed trying to save Chris, which is a success. ''It's all about love Arc'' This arc is about the relationship between Mella-belle and him. Although very complicated, the two feel for each other, but it's a very bumpy beginning, with confusion and other conflicting feelings. She eventually gives him the confirmation that he needed by kissing him. He then makes it clear that they will now be couple from now until the end of time. ''The Nation of Defense Arc'' They run into a group of special ops Marines that call themselves the Nation of Defense, which have this plan to stop the Everstar Empire. They are intercepted by Everest Glorick himself. The rest of the crew wind up saving him, but their leader calls war on the Everstar Pirates. ''A Death of a friend Arc'' He dies after saving his sone, again, but Mella-belle is unable to accept it, so she requests that he be brought back to life. She, at the time, was pregnant with their daughter, Alison. Everest then makes a body out of ballistic titanium B. Two years later, everything is complete and he wakes up.